


Gym Class Regrets

by OneShotWonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Teenchesters, school days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:16:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneShotWonder/pseuds/OneShotWonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fucking gym class. The bane of all 17 year old's existence.</p><p>Dean did his best to hide his limp as he walked into the gym. He should have skipped class and went home, it’s not like it would matter since their dad was on the way and they would be out of this stupid town in the next twenty-four hours. But Sam insisted he come with him so he could get more work from each of his teachers in the likelihood that it will be a few weeks before they find a new school to settle into.</p><p>Dean has a scuffle in gym class and ends up revealing his hunting injuries to the entire class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gym Class Regrets

_Fucking gym class._ The bane of all 17 year old's existence.

Dean did his best to hide his limp as he walked into the gym. He should have skipped class and went home, it’s not like it would matter since their dad was on the way and they would be out of this stupid town in the next twenty-four hours. But Sam insisted he come with him so he could get more work from each of his teachers in the likelihood that it will be a few weeks before they find a new school to settle into.

Sam loved to study, loved to keep his mind busy with things outside the hunting life. So Dean reluctantly drove his sore body to school for one final day of this mess. Of course, he had completely forgotten about gym class. This high school only had it once a week and Dean managed to either skip the day or the class for the few months they had been attending. The one day Dean actually felt like getting a workout he didn’t even make it through the whole class before whaling on some poor kid who ran into him during a basketball game. That resulted in a “meeting” with his dad and the principal in which he was lectured for an hour about how violence wasn’t the answer.

Of course the principal had no idea that the only reason he was alive in this small town was because Dean and his dad had used a bunch of violence to wipe out a vampire nest that had taken a liking to the local population’s blood.

But it was the last day he would see these halls and these people, so Dean didn’t mind playing the part of the student one last time. However, in the midst of Sam’s begging and his haste in the morning to get here on time, Dean forgot it was gym day. After getting into a physical altercation with some of the friendly vampire folk not two nights before, Dean was still bruised and sore.

He changed into the school’s provided gym clothing in the bathroom stall, he couldn’t risk the other students or teachers seeing his bruised torso or the bite mark on his shoulder where one of the vampires took a chunk out of him. Some of his scars were visible on his legs while he was wearing the shorts, but his twisted knee didn’t look so bad with the ace bandage that he had wrapped around it this morning. He knew he couldn’t participate much in class, and he was in pain, but he also knew his cavalier attitude preceded him, and it wouldn’t be out of character for him to slack off.

\--

His shoes squeaked and echoed in the huge gym and the whole room was too bright and smelled of day-old sweat. As he watched all the kids stretch and jump around he realized how tired he was. The past few days of hunting had exhausted him and he really regretted even waking up to come to school today. But he resolved himself to finish the day; he was already halfway through after all.

He moved his body in a poor mimicry of actual stretching, stopping with a jolt in all the positions which triggered his bruised or sore muscles. In the end he really wasn’t able to move around much at all.

The coach walked in and blew the whistle to quiet the kids down; he was a huge man with broad shoulders and a face like an angry Muppet. Dean pegged him for military straight away; his posture was on point, just like his father’s. The whistle blew again in short bursts when the whispers didn’t die down right away.

‘Let’s start with laps for ten, and then we will be doing volleyball drills today.’

‘Ahh man, volleyball? Damn girl’s sport if you ask me,’ a knobby kneed kid yelled from the back with a frown.

‘Enough of your mouth Erikson or you will be getting more laps before leaving here.’

Another few short bursts of the whistle when the echoing oohs and laughter started up.

All of the kids started jogging slowly in a circle near the walls of the large gym. Dean was mesmerized for a second by all of them, wearing the same stupid red and white gym uniforms. He thought briefly that this must have been what the military was like for his dad, everyone part of a team, all activities together, everyone part of the pack.

‘You in the back, what is your name, let’s go!!’ the coach yelled in his booming voice, ripping Dean from his thoughts.

But he recovered quickly and his face turned from surprise to a devilish grin in seconds.

‘Name is Winchester. Sorry coach, I don’t feel like running today, think I will just sit this one out.’

He knew there was no way he could run on his busted knee, and his ribs were still really tender, so every bouncing step was sure to jar them.

‘Like hell you will! Get running Winchester, now!’

Dean knew his defiance might take a few tries, but the coach's sharp bark reminded him of his father and he was tempted to obey. Instead he ran a hand through his hair and replied as casually as possible.

‘Nope, still not feeling like it, good motivational talk anyway, coach.’ He leaned up against the wall, longing for a cigarette to complete the nonchalant stance.

The coach’s face turned red and Dean wondered again why he was here and how he had gotten himself into this mess.

‘Keller, Green, help Winchester off that wall and get him running, hold his hand if you have to!”

Two of the larger boys from the group stopped and looked at the coach incredulously. But as soon as the whistle was blown they ran over to Dean with a pitying look on their faces.

‘C’mon man, just jog the laps; we don’t want to have to touch you.’ One of the teens said with a grimace.

Dean grinned for real this time, the smile touching his eyes.

‘Don’t worry, you won’t. And if you do I will lay you both out.’ his reply was icy cold.

The boys both chuckled to themselves, thinking that there was no way the boy in front of them could do any damage. Dean continued smiling. His ribs still burned with every breath and his knee throbbed under the ace bandage, but he loved a good old fashioned fist fight, especially one he knew he would win.

The whistle blew again and the coach yelled for the boys to make their move. The taller one, Keller grabbed the back of Dean’s arm and tried to pull him off the wall, but Dean didn’t hesitate and elbowed him in the stomach before ducking under Greens fist. He let Green step forward in his momentum after the punch didn’t land, and pushed him down onto Keller, already in the process of falling. The bodies fell into each other and thudded against the slippery floor.

The boys started to untangle on the floor when the coach started running over at a speed Dean didn’t know was possible for the muscular man. Both boys were up off the floor in seconds and Dean fluidly avoided another few punches and kicks until he felt the neck of his shirt being pulled back by a strong and sure hand. He went down backwards as the shirt choked him and the coach didn’t even bother to look at him as he started to drag Dean’s flailing body backward toward the door.

Dean grasped at the neckline of his shirt so he wouldn’t choke and tried to get his feet under him. Being dragged backward away from the fight, he let out a litany of swears under his breath. The entire class of joggers had frozen in place during the scuffle, watching, but not daring to move. Now, as the coach approached them, dragging Dean’s flailing body behind him, they made a wide opening to let them through.

Dean saw thirty faces stare down at him, some filled with shock, some pity, some even laughing. Until quite suddenly, the knobby kneed kid who had yelled out a joke at the beginning of class yelled.

‘God! Holy Shit, coach stop, STOP!’ His voice was filled with emergency and desperation, and was uncharacteristic enough to make every single person in the gym freeze.

The coach stopped and turned his upper body, but kept his hand firmly on the back of Dean’s shirt. Dean froze with one hand on the collar, and the other underneath him, in a kind of one handed backward crab walk. He let his body slump to the floor as the waves of pain washed over him from his knee and torso, and he was panting for breath, red faced and sweating.

Then the whispers started, like a slow wave coming from all the boys in the gym class, the echoing walls reverberated their own voices back to them. For a moment Dean didn’t know what was going on, he felt like part of a circus show with all the kids staring at him so intently. But the words of the whispers slowly formed meaning in his mind.

_‘Omg, what happened to him?’_

_‘Fucking A’_

_‘Holy crap, look at him’_

Dean looked down at himself and immediately saw what they all were staring at. His shirt was gathered under his armpits from the coach pulling at it and his entire stomach and chest were exposed, covered with one giant bruise and a couple of major scars. The bruise was bigger than his hand and colored deep purple with light green around the edges and a deep cut in the middle. A claw mark scar was also visible, starting by his nipple and peeking out from under the bunched shirt. Of course he was also covered in other various little cuts and bruises from the fight with the vampire nest.

When the coach saw what they were all staring at he let of go of Dean’s shirt and his eyes went wide with shock. Dean barely caught himself as his elbows hit the hard floor with a thump. He could feel the heat rise to his face in embarrassment and he quickly pulled the shirt back down over himself, wincing with every quick motion.

No one moved and Dean’s heavy breathing was the only thing he could hear as he gingerly picked himself up and visibly limped to the locker room. His brain worked on overdrive and he moved quickly to change back into his clothes before anyone could follow him.

He knew what they all thought, and it disgusted him.

He needed to get out as quickly as possible, get Sam, and hopefully get into a new hotel room before child services was called. He also needed to call his dad ASAP and tell him where to meet them.

Escape flared like a light behind his eyes and it was his only concrete thought as he made the plans in his head. He didn’t bother going into the bathroom to change this time and stripped quickly with a grimace in the locker room. He managed to get most of his clothes on before the coach found him. He slipped on the amulet Sam gave to him a few years ago and steeled himself against a conversation he didn’t want to have. ‘ _I have to get out of here_ ’ was on repeat in his head as the coach fumbled to get the words out.

‘Winchester, I…god I am sorry I didn’t…I shouldn’t have, _are you ok_?’ His face was scrunched into a sad Muppet this time. Dean wanted to laugh in his face. 

‘I am fine. No, I don’t want to talk about it. I need to go.’

D’s face was hard set in determination and he used the coach’s guilt to get around whatever he wanted to say. 

‘Look, if I did want to talk, it sure as hell wouldn’t be with you. Set me up and appointment with school counselor or something, for now, I am leaving.’

The coach’s face sunk with shame and Dean used that moment to push past him, knowing he wouldn’t dare touch him again. He walked quickly to Sam’s class, trying again to hide his limp and his mind reeled. ‘ _God damn it_ ,’ he said to himself as reached Sam’s classroom, ‘ _I fucked this up for you little brother._ ’

He felt terrible that Sam wouldn’t be able to get to all his teachers before they were forced to skip town. He wanted to bang his head against the door for being so stupid. The whole day turned into one giant ball of regret.

He knocked on Sam’s classroom door and the math teacher looked generally pissed at the interruption. Sam’s head shot up from the desk when he saw Dean and he wore a worried and alert expression until Dean gave him the slight nod that everything was ok. Dean put on his “worried older brother expression” and told the teacher he needed to see Sam straight away.

‘It’s a family emergency.’

He must have been a bit too good at it because the teacher suddenly looked like someone had kicked his dog and he motioned for Sam to come to the doorway.

‘Let’s go buddy, we have to talk.’

He grabbed Sam’s half opened backpack and started helping him stuff all of the contents back in as they walked down the hall in stride.


End file.
